Five Nights at Freddy's - Part 2: 30 Years Later (OLD)
by Christopher Steve
Summary: 30 years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza burned down, two companies are competing to revive the classic franchise. George Smith, the teenage son of Fritz Smith, employs at Fazbear's Fright, unaware of the nightmare that lurks: Springtrap. When Springtrap escapes the attraction, George must team up with his friend Liz and the former Freddy's night guard Mike Schmidt to stop him.
1. Prologue

**_November 15th, 1993_**

 ** _Purple Guy's POV_**

I came back to the dump known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I've been trying... and trying... AND TRYING... and I finally shut them down for good! But, the moron that left messages for the security guards found out about my acts. Thankfully, those animatronics killed him before he could tattle, but not before he hid my journal notes! I was unable to find them... until they were finally found by HIM.

Mike Schmidt.

The last security guard to ever work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He somehow found my notes and delivered them to the fuzz. Now, I came back here to find the bodies of those five kids I killed back in 1983 and incinerate them. Then, I'd get to the airport and get out of here. But, for some odd reason, the bodies weren't where I left them!

I thought that the bodies somehow were stuffed into the animatronic characters. Luckily, I brought a shotgun and an axe. So, I suited up the endoskeleton in the backroom and reprogrammed it so it could go into the Safe Room, where I originally put the bodies. I was going to lure the animatronics to their destruction. I hid in the Safe Room and my Purple Bear got Freddy Fazbear to follow him there. When Freddy could not enter the Safe Room, I gunned him down and whacked him with the axe until he shut off. I looked through him, but I found not a single piece of dead child. Then, I noticed that the Restroom camera was being viewed.

SOMEONE was watching.

I aimed my shotgun and shot the camera while grinning. Whoever was watching me, I would deal with them once I'm finished with these robots.

I had Purple Freddy lure Bonnie down the West Hall. I then whacked Bonnie on the back of the head and dragged him into the Supply Closet and finished him off there. Still, no body was there. I then had Purple Freddy lure Chica into the Kitchen, and I destroyed her. No body. After that, I noticed someones shadow behind a stove. I grabbed a nearby frying pan and had Purple Freddy go to the Safe Room and stay there. I then held the frying pan over by the doorway and, sure enough, the person I saw came running out, straight into the frying pan. He was knocked out cold.

It was none other than HIM.

I dragged him back to the security office, grabbed a party room chair, and tied him to it. I then closed both doors in the office because I was going to interrogate him. I know I said I would deal with him last, but I was just too curious.

After an hour, he woke up. I tried to get him to spill the beans, but he wouldn't talk. No matter what I tried, he refused to spit it out.

To make things worse, the office power ran out and Freddy, who I SWEAR I DESTROYED, came and tackled me. As I tried to push him off, HE ran out of the office. I retrieved my axe and whacked it under Freddy's right ear, finally getting him off me. He and I got up and continued fighting. I swung the axe at Freddy, but he grabbed it by the handle before it hit him. He almost yanked it out of my hands, but I held a tight grip on it. Freddy then slapped me right in the face and I fell down again. I got back up and tried to hammer the axe into Freddy's head, but instead hit his foot, and oil bled from it. I pulled out a match and set Freddy on fire and got out of there.

I charged at HIM with my axe, but was then attacked by Foxy. After a long scuffle, I decapitated Foxy with a stereo on Pirate Cove. I then saw Freddy, whose costume was completely burned way, still coming after me. Suddenly, the sharp part of my axe came off. I picked it up and threw it at Freddy's neck, sending his head tumbling off.

I recaptured HIM and dragged him to the Safe Room where I was going to force him to meet a gruesome end in the Springtrap suit.

That's when THEY showed up.

The kids that had their lives taken from them by me finally returned. All 11 of them. I panicked and tried to run, but they stuffed me into the Springtrap suit. Thankfully, I knew how to operate it, so I was going to survive... until HE interfered again.

Mike then told me:

 _"I never wanted to come to this... Purple Guy..."_

I then shouted:

 _"What do you mean? When I take this off, you are going into this suit and being silenced!"_

 _"All I wanted to do was to have you arrested. Maybe in prison you could've realized your wrong doings..."_

 _"WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THIS?!"_

 _"It doesn't matter... they would've sentenced you to death anyway."_

 _"WHAT ARE YOU-"_

I was cut off by Mike kicking the puddle in front of me, splashing the suit.

 _"No... No, no, no, no, no, NO!"_

 **' _CRUNCH!_ '**

The suit begun reverting to animatronic mode. As the suit converted, my body was crushed. Blood spewed out the tears in the costume. I was constantly being impaled on all sides of my body. I screamed in pain as the endoskeleton stuffed itself into me. I tried to stand up, but Mike then pushed me back against the wall. The suit continued twitching until I lost what remained of my life. The last thing I saw was Mike staring down at me with a satisfied look on his face.

Little did he know that my story was NOT over. I may have been a monster in life, but I became a nightmare in death. I was going to get my revenge on HIM. I just had to wait 30 years.


	2. Chapter 1: 30 Years Into the Future

**_October 7th, 2023_**

 ** _George Smith's POV_**

I needed a job in order to buy myself a cool car. So, I read through the newspaper (yes, that's still a thing) in order to find one. Most of the jobs available were BORING. However, one article caught my interest:

" _ **Coming soon! - Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction**_

 _Local amusement park is getting ready to scare your socks off with a brand-new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of the former 90s restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

 _Featuring actual relics from the decades-old pizzeria, this new attraction is guaranteed to bring back your childhood in the worst possible way!_ "

Perfect!

Now, if you don't know me, I'm a huge fan of horror. I've been collecting horror movies, playing horror games, and reading scary novels and creepypastas. I also really enjoy haunted house-like attractions. So, I decided to work at this new horror attraction, although it won't bring back my childhood because I never grew up with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 ** _11:20 PM_**

I walked over to the amusement park containing the new attraction. The park had been abandoned for several years and was being reopened. Fazbear's Fright was presumably the first new attraction. All the old attractions remaining were also being reopened.

The entrance to the new attraction had a sign above it reading _Fazbear's Fright_ as well as a brown bear with a tophat and bowtie, a lavender bunny with a red bowtie, a chicken with a bib reading _Let's Eat!_ , and a red fox with pirate clothing all with zalgo-styled eyes.

I walked through the attraction trying to find someone. I ended up heading all the way to the security office.

The attraction itself did not look that impressive. All that was there was a few children's drawings and a box of masks and props in the office. But, to be fair, they're probably just moving in, and they'll most likely improve.

When I entered the security office, there was an answering machine on the desk. There was a pink sticky note saying _LISTEN TO ME!._ I looked in the answering machine and saw there was a message. I hit Play and listened. The person talking had a surfer-dude-like accent.

 _"Hello? Hey! Welcome to your new job at Fazbear's Fright! Sorry I couldn't meet you in person, as we've been searching for relics like mad. But, let's cut to the chase: you're employing as a security guard. It's not that hard a job, as all you have to do is watch the place and make sure... well... pretty much every reason security guards are useful! Anyway, I can't talk for very long. Feel free to explore the attraction! This place is pretty big so far. We don't have much stuff right now, but I promise we'll have more by the end of the week. Anyway, I'll hopefully talk to you tomorrow!"_

I basically hung out until the staff arrived at about 1:40 AM. I received my uniform, which was purple, and was told that my shift lasts from 12 AM to 6 AM. So, I'd be sitting in the security office for six hours. That's totally fine by me!

I mean... What could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 2: Night 1 at Fazbear's Fright

**_October 9th, 2023_**

 ** _George Smith's POV_**

 ** _12:00 AM_**

I arrived for my first official shift as the night guard. Last night was a sort-of demo. This is for real!

The place had greatly improved since I last saw it. It was much more decorative, but still not that scary. There were more drawings, a bunch of mascot heads with lamps inside that served as lights, and a bunch of arcade machines that actually worked!

I noticed another sticky note saying _LISTEN TO ME!_. I saw there was another message in the machine. I hit Play and listened. It was the guy from earlier, whom I will call Phone Dude.

 _"Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time._

 _We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit._

 _Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new._

 _We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, 'Boo'... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find._

 _Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the Hall CAMs and the Vent CAMs... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'._

 _Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night."_

I noticed that on the right wall of the office, there was a small tablet attached to it along with a blue button. I pressed it, turning on the surveillance system. There were a total of 15 cameras, counting the Vent CAMs. They all showed different parts of the attraction. CAM 04 showed the Foxy head that Phone Dude referred to. CAMs 06 and 07 showed most of the arcade machines.

On the office desk was another tablet that folded up. It showed all three running systems: the Audio Devices, the Camera System, and the Ventilation. At the bottom of the screen was the text _Reboot All_. I immediately hit that button. I heard lots of beeps from the device. After about 9 seconds, all three systems rebooted successfully.

 ** _6:00 AM_**

Nothing really interesting happened that night. I just sat in that office for six hours occasionally rebooting the systems. I thought that this would be a very easy job with no problems whatsoever.

Oh boy, was I wrong.


	4. Chapter 3: Night 2 at Fazbear's Fright

**_October 10th, 2023_**

 ** _George Smith's POV_**

 ** _12:00 AM_**

I arrived for my second night. The main lobby just outside the attraction had a small stage. I noticed that there was now a green-ish rabbit animatronic that was pretty torn up with what appeared to be human remains! I really hoped those were just decorations. As I headed for the door that led to the attraction, I saw with my peripheral vision that the green rabbits head turned to face me! I got through the door and ran to the office.

When I arrived, I noticed that there was another message in the answering machine. I noticed that there were also five audio cassettes sitting on the desk. They were all labeled: _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - Training Tape_. Each one had a specific date on it. The first one said _5/20/83_. The second said: _5/21/83_. The third: _5/25/83_. The fourth: _5/26/83_. And the fifth: _5/27/83_. I pressed Play and listened to Phone Dude's message.

 _"Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!"_

Once Phone Dude's message ended, I took the first cassette tape, put in the old radio in the office (another old relic) and listened to it. The audio quality was awful, but that's to be expected since this is old technology. The person speaking had a mild mannered voice:

 _"Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

 _Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur._

 _First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe._

 _We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

 _"The green-ish rabbit has GOT to be one of those suits..."_

 ** _2:10 AM_**

For those first two hours, I just chilled in the office, rebooting the systems every now and then. I didn't do much... up until now.

I heard some footsteps along with a weird moan. I looked through the cameras trying to find where it came from. When I hit CAM 10, I saw IT.

The-The green bunny!

He was near the right side of the screen giving me a death glare. I jumped when I saw this. Then, static covered the whole screen and the rabbit was gone. I immediately switched to CAM 09 and saw him near the back of the hallway, silhouetted. I was extremely terrified. He was going to get to the office quickly and murder me in possibly too many gruesome ways!

But... then I remembered the old training tape guy:

 _" The animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value."_

I switched back to CAM 10 and hit the " _Play Audio_ " button. A sound of a little boy saying " _Hello_ " played. Static covered the screen again and the green bunny return to the back of the attraction.

 ** _3:41 AM_**

I kept having so much fun just playing the sound of the kid over and over keeping the rabbit at CAM 10. However, after probably my 100th time hitting the button, it stopped working. Red text saying _Audio Error_ appeared at the top left of the monitor screen.

I flipped up the maintenance panel. The Audio Devices had a blinking error sign next to it. I rebooted the system in about 5 seconds. However, halfway through the process, I heard the sound of something crawling through the vents. I then looked through the vent CAMs and saw the bunny crawling through CAM 14! I forgot to mention that the vent he's crawling through CONNECTS to the office!

I noticed that there was a button where the " _Play Audio_ " button would've been labeled " _Seal Vent_ " I smashed it, and heard more of those beeps. Then, the green bar symbolic of the doorway turned red, signifying it was sealed off.

I sighed with relief.

 ** _Purple Guy's POV_**

CRUD! He blocked off the vent!

After 30 freaking years, I can finally roam again. Already, I have a victim! This time, instead of killing little kids, I'm going to go after teenagers! This guy's the perfect start: George Smith!

Only problem: he's catching on quickly! Even faster that Mike Schmidt! He's figured out the audio devices and the vent doors! I nearly got my hand chopped off!

Oh... I'm going to get him. I WILL!

 ** _5:57 AM_**

 ** _George Smith's POV_**

I'm having so much fun!

The bunny's not really a threat anymore! I just play the audio and he'll never get me! HA HA!

However, at this point when the bunny moved away, something else appeared in his place. It was a burnt, green-ish child animatronic with a beanie hat and a creepy smile.

Suddenly, the monitor automatically turned off and the same child animatronic appeared RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! He then let out a LOUD screech and lunged right at me! I screamed and fell off my chair. The room suddenly started flashing red and an alarm started going off. I looked up and saw the child animatronic fading away.

It was a hallucination!

I got up and looked at the maintenance panel. The Ventilation System was down! I smashed the button and rebooted the system. By the time it fully rebooted, the bunny was crawling through the vent in CAM 11. I tried to seal it, but it was too late. The bunny got through! The vent he was crawling through exited just outside the office, while the other exited in the office. I could hear the bunny's voice through the vent:

 _"Welco-o-o-o-ome to Fazbear's Fright: The Horror-Horror Attraction! My name is Springtr-trap, and I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

After a few seconds, Springtrap's hand came out of the vent. His entire body soon followed. I crawled up to into the corner of the office in fear. Springtrap begun walking closer to me.

I was DOOMED!

I immediately ran for the security tablet and hit the audio button on CAM 01. The kids voice played again. Springtrap begun shuddering and headed out the doorway.

 ** _Purple Guy's POV_**

Oh come on! The stupid suit ALWAYS tries to follow the sound of children! I try to fight it, but usually, the suit always goes back a few steps!

No! The clock hit six! Wait, why am I shutting off?! No! No!

 ** _6:00 AM_**

 ** _George Smith's POV_**

 _"THANK GOD!"_

I just barely survived my first encounter with Springtrap! That thing is more terrifying than I figured. Now, I knew what my job partially was: making sure that THING didn't get out! And, for humanity's sake, I'm staying on the job!


	5. Chapter 4: The Clown in interrogation

**_October 10th, 2023_**

 ** _Frank Smith's POV_**

I'm George's adopted older brother. I'm currently 32 years old. We don't always get along, but we care for each other nonetheless. I also work as a police officer here in Utah. I've been enrolled ever since I was 26.

George has been looking for a job for sometime, now. I keep giving him ideas on where to work, but he simply says they're " _BORING!_ " I told him to try reading through the newspaper or browse the internet to try and find a job he's interested in. He, so far, has not told me if he found a job yet.

Going back to my police work, there was just today around 2 PM an incident at the local amusement park, where a clown attacked people working on the new Fazbear's Fright attraction. He was captured and is being interrogated right now.

I watched the guy interview the clown.

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"B-Benny the Clown."_

 _"What happened at 2 PM today?"_

 _"I-I was stopping the Springtrap."_

 _"What?"_

Suddenly, Benny went completely insane.

 _"I MUST STOP THE SPRINGTRAP! I MUST STOP THE SPRINGTRAP! I MUST STOP THE SPRINGTRAP!"_

It took about three guys to pin him down. As they dragged him out of the room, he spoke:

 _"The Springtrap will k-kill you all! IT WILL!"_

 ** _5:30 PM_**

I was sorting case files for several hours. While looking through them, I noticed several reports on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, what Fazbear's Fright was based on. Here's one:

" _ **Disappearance of Greg Bosh and Lisa Freeman**_

 _ **Date of incident: June 25, 1983**_

 _ **Time of incident: 10-11 PM**_

 _ **Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

 _ **Notes:**_ _These two employed at the very start of the week. They wore the 'springlock' mascot costumes as part of their job. The restaurant had a special event, 'FredBear Week', going on around this time. They were reported missing at 10:20 PM by restaurant owner Frederick Hevil._ "

Another was:

" _ **Disappearance of two local children**_

 _ **Date of incident: June 26, 1983**_

 _ **Time of incident: 12-1 PM**_

 _ **Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

 _ **Notes:**_ _The kids, Jake Hagan and Amanda Christen, were ages 7 and 8 respectively. We don't know how they vanished, but our current theory is that someone wore a mascot costume and lured them to a back room. We currently have a lead, who's going to trial soon._ "

A third:

" _ **Disappearance of five children**_

 _ **Date of incident: June 26, 1983**_

 _ **Time of incident: 12-1 PM**_

 _ **Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

 _ **Notes:**_ _Three more kids, Chris Hudson, Jack Bonnie, and Chelsa Pakki, are now linked to the disappearance of Jake Hagan and Amanda Christen. We still theorize the killer used a mascot suit to earn the kids' trust. Our suspect is off the hook, as there was not enough evidence to prove him guilty._ "

It appears Freddy's has had a history of incidents so huge that I can't describe them all in one go. I think I need to investigate Fazbear's Fright, because they apparently have actual relics from the old pizzeria...


	6. Chapter 5: Night 3 at Fazbear's Fright

**_October 11th, 2023_**

 ** _George Smith's POV_**

 ** _12:00 AM_**

When I arrived for my third night, I listened to the second training tape. There was no message from Phone Dude.

 _"Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques._

 _When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose._

 _In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated Safe Room._

 _Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera._

 _As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

I hoped that as I listen to more and more of these tapes, I'll find out more about Springtrap and the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 ** _1:10 AM_**

Springtrap was coming after me again, this time much faster. I had to constantly keep the Maintenance Panel in check, as the systems went down very easily.

I had to constantly keep Springtrap in CAM 10. By default, I had the CAM 14 vent sealed, so he couldn't surprise attack me. But, as evident by the phantom child animatronic last night, anything else could happen to throw me off.

 ** _3:26 AM_**

I was doing good at keeping Springtrap away so far. I almost let him slip several times, but he never got farther than CAM 08. Also, remember when I said anything could throw me off? Well, another one of those "phantoms" did.

While I was rebooting the Camera System, I looked out the window in front of the office and saw what appeared to be Freddy Fazbear limping down the hall. After a few seconds of staring at him, he then ducked down.

 _"Where the heck did he go?!"_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Freddy let out a loud screech and jumped up right in my face! I fell backwards against the wall. As Freddy faded, the office started beeping again. I rebooted the ventilation, and everything was fine, except for Springtrap now being in CAM 07.

 ** _5:20 AM_**

Crud. Springtrap is now in CAM 02. I realized that there was another vent, CAM 15, that led straight into the office! I quickly sealed off that vent.

I then tried to use audio to lure Springtrap to CAM 03, but the system went down. By the time I rebooted it, Springtrap was in the window staring right at me! He then spoke to me:

 _"Yo-Yo-You won't last long, bo-oy. I'm gonna-gonna come in there, and ri-ip out your-"_

I cut him off by playing the Audio, luring him back to CAM 02. I could hear him shouting:

 _"NO! YOU STUPID-STUPID-STUPID SUIT!"_

I just laughed. Whenever I heard stuff like that, I couldn't take him seriously.

 ** _5:57 AM_**

Springtrap, by now, was over in CAM 05. He then headed into the CAM 13 vent. I was about to seal it, when I saw something with my peripheral vision.

It was another phantom.

It appeared to be Foxy, except heavily torn-up and, well, burnt. He had his head tilted to his right and was staring right at me. We stared at each other for probably a minute before a song started playing on the radio:

 _"But there's one sound... that no one knows... WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"_

Then, Foxy let out another screech and leapt into the air and dove for me. I suddenly went FLYING across the room! I hit my head on the wall.

 _"OW!"_

Foxy then vanished and, once again, the ventilation went down. I couldn't get up. I just couldn't.

 _"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"_

 ** _6:00 AM_**

When the staff came to tell me I could go, I was just lying on the floor, still incredibly traumatized by the surreal events that just happened.

I ultimately decided that from Night 4 onwards, I was going to need backup.


	7. Chapter 6: Police Investigation

_**October 11th, 2023**_

 _ **Frank Smith's POV**_

 _ **12:26 PM**_

I drove my police car over the amusement park. I was going to check out that Fazbear's Fright attraction. When I entered into the main lobby, I was greeted by a deep, sinister voice coming from the freaky-looking green rabbit animatronic:

 _"Hello-o. Welcome to Fazbear's Fri-Fright: The Horror Attraction. Here, you will experience horr-IBLE MURDER-horror like you've never known."_

Wait a minute... did he say _"horrible murder"_? Is he supposed to say that?

I walked through the attraction inspecting every single prop, especially the old relics. Nothing seemed dangerous. When I reached the end of the attraction, I went out the exit door, which led to a gift shop filled with Freddy Fazbear merchandise. Some of the things in the shop were brand new toys and shirts, while others were the old toys from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

While looking around the gift shop, I noticed near the back was a closet door covered in blood. I assumed it was fake blood for decoration purposes, but I was proven wrong when I actually opened the door. Inside the closet was a young man, probably 20 years old, killed in an EXTREMELY gruesome way! And, it would be a displeasure to you readers actually describe what the corpse looked like.

That was obviously NOT a prop.

I called for backup immediately. After I did, however, I began hearing fast, metallic footsteps behind me. I ran out of the closet and into the gift shop, only to see the green rabbit animatronic standing in the doorway and staring right at me.

He spoke:

 _"All the sto-sto-stories... all the legends... they're al-l-ll true. And now, you can live through all the nightmares.. WHEN I DRAG YOU TO HELL!"_

The rabbit then started running straight for me! I quickly pulled out my taser and zapped him with it. He fell forward and tumbled across the floor, knocking down all the racks with the Freddy Fazbear T-shirts. I then ran for the door back into the attraction, and ran all the way back into the main lobby. The rabbit soon followed. By the time he caught up, however, the rest of the police force arrived, so he immediately shut down and went into stationary mode.

The body was taken away in an ambulance for autopsy. The attraction was announced to be put under police protection until further notice. I told my fellow officers what I saw, and they told me that although they thought it sounded silly, the animatronic would be looked at in a few days. I was told to get some rest after what happened.

I sure hope George isn't working here...

 ** _9:17 PM_**

 ** _Purple Guy's POV_**

Copper Frank got LUCKY that time! If cops didn't have tasers, he would've met the same fate as the poor guy in the closet.

Explanation time! The reason I shut off at 6 AM on Night 2 and onward was because the company making Fazbear's Fright placed a device on me that does just that, shut me down at 6 AM. However, I was smart enough to remove the device so I could go after the closet guy and Frank! However, I don't want them to know that, right? So, I deactivate myself to keep my self-awareness hidden.

So, I can basically leave the attraction and go after more victims! However, the cops have the place under their protection, so I might have a problem there. But, if everything goes right, my 30-year thirst for blood will finally be quenched!

George will be coming for a fourth night. Fool! He doesn't know when to quit! Just like Mike Schmidt before him!

By the end of this night, his blood will be on my hands...


	8. Chapter 7: Night 4 at Fazbear's Fright

_**October 12th, 2023**_

 _ **George Smith's POV**_

 _ **12:00 AM**_

I returned for my fourth night. This time, however, I was not alone. I brought a very close friend of mine, Liz. She's the bass guitar player in the school band. However, she also has taken classes on electronic devices. The latter of which would come in handy for the rest of my shifts.

I showed her around the attraction. She claimed that Springtrap scared her the most. I simply replied:

 _"You ain't seen nothing yet."_

When we arrived at the security office, I noticed another " _LISTEN TO ME!_ " sticky note on the answering machine. However, it was covered in blood. Liz said:

 _"I hope that's just a decoration..."_

I'm not gonna lie, I hoped so too.

I hit Play and listen to Phone Dudes third message. It was extremely uncomfortable, which is probably a huge understatement.

 _"Hey... listen. I'm sorry I haven't been leaving messages for you lately. Things have not been pleasant for me these past few days. I don't have much time, so I'll spill it here._

 _Ya know about Springtrap, the real animatronic we found? Yeah... y-you obviously know it walks around on its own. It's probably tried to kill you several times. Chances are you've caught onto this because, despite the obvious risks, you kept coming back to your job. But, I'm going to t-tell you anyway. If Springtrap gets out of the attraction, it could harm lots of people._

 _I'm going to tell you now and I won't repeat it. You keep that THING contained! Destroy it if you can. If not, then DO NOT let it escape the attraction! At this point, I don't even want to open this attraction with that THING present._

 _I-I'm currently recording this message remotely in the closet in the gift shop. Springtrap is probably going to kill me soon. ***banging sound*** Oh god... I take that back. It's right NOW!_

 _Look, ***bang bang*** I-I'm not going to leave anymore messages, so remember: don't let that THING get out and hurt people! It's all up to you to save humanity! ***bang bang*** I don't care how you do it, JUST DO IT! ***smash!*** Oh god... OH GOD!"_

We heard Springtrap very deeply moan. Then, we heard the sickening sound of bones crushing. Phone Dude was screaming in agony. Springtrap then started laughing and Phone Dude continued crying out in pain. The message stopped there.

Liz and I were horrified at what we just heard. Phone Dude was dead! I immediately knew that, if we screw up, Liz and I could be next.

Liz held on to me and said:

 _"What have you gotten me into?!"_

 _ **1:25 AM**_

We listened to the next training tape labeled _5/25/83_.

 _"Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees._

 _Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish._

 _As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

I explained to Liz what I knew about Springtrap and how I kept him from killing me. I also explained that the system went down extremely easily. I told her that she can use her mechanical skills to tamper with the devices. She did just that. She modified the Maintenance Panel so the system would rarely go down. She also modified the camera monitor so it would show a red dot whenever a figure, in this case, Springtrap, was in that area.

Despite those advantages, Springtrap was at his deadliest this night.

 _ **3:00 AM**_

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

George is back, and this time he has a partner. She seems pretty... PERFECT TO KILL! I'm going full force tonight. Those two will not last 'till six this time.

 _ **George Smith's POV**_

Liz was really terrified. I couldn't blame her, I was too. It didn't help that those pesky phantoms were constantly throwing us off. We had to deal with three new phantoms tonight.

The first one we saw was the yellow chicken with the _Let's Eat!_ bib. We saw her in the arcade machine in CAM 07. Shortly after, she then appeared in the doorway of the office and lunged right at us. She vanished, and, because of Liz's modifications, the ventilation didn't go down.

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

WHAT?! How did the ventilation not die?! It must be HER. She somehow tampered with the systems so they didn't die! George is smarter than I thought. But, I swear, the moment I get to that office...

 _ **4:43 AM**_

 _ **George Smith's POV**_

Springtrap was in CAM 06. He was extremely hard to keep away, even with these advantages.

At this time, we encountered our second new phantom: a mangled version of the fox. We switched to CAM 04 and saw it. After 5 seconds of viewing it, a LOUD, EAR-PIERCING screech made us cover our ears in agony. It lasted for FIFTEEN FREAKING SECONDS before finally stopping.

 _ **5:50 AM**_

Springtrap was now in CAM 03. This was not good. Even worse, we encountered our third new phantom: a slender marionette with a creepy as heck smile. We looked in CAM 08 and saw it. Then, the monitor automatically shut down. An extremely old music box began playing. The marionette got up IN MY FACE. Liz shrieked. The marionette invaded my personal space for ten seconds before finally leaving.

Liz screamed even louder when Springtrap appeared in front of the office window. He then grabbed his mask and tore it off. A human face that appeared to have been rotting for 30 years stared at us. He then put the mask back on and began making his way to the empty doorway. Liz cowered into the corner. I stood in front of her, ready to keep her safe. Springtrap then entered the room, and slowly walked toward us.

I didn't tremble. I didn't shiver. I didn't even cry. I just stood there, ready for my oncoming demise, protecting my friend. Springtrap said:

 _"You're ver-ver-very brave, boy. Also very stupid-stupid."_

I then said:

 _"Hey look! Freddy Fazbear!"_

He, believe it or not, actually fell for it!

He turned around, then I kicked him, knocking him down. I grabbed Liz's hand and we ran out the doorway. We ran through the attraction with Springtrap following us. By the time we reached the other end of the attraction, the clock hit 6 AM. Springtrap then turned off.

 _ **6:30 AM**_

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

Wow! George made it to his fifth night! This kid is good. But, he won't matter. Once October 13 passes by, I'm going to somehow leave this attraction and go after all the teens in Hurricane, Utah. And, NO ONE is going to stop me!

 _ **11:20 PM**_

 _ **Liz Chawan's POV**_

I kept telling George:

 _"Don't do it! Don't you know what you're up against?!"_

He responded:

 _"I'm sorry, Liz. But, as Phone Dude said, if Springtrap gets loose, the entire town is at stake."_

I really didn't want him to do it. George was my friend! I didn't want him to risk his life!

 _"Please... *sniff* George..."_

My voice began cracking.

 _"I'm sorry, Liz. But I must do what it takes to keep this city populated."_

He then ran off to Fazbear's Fright. If George was going to die for Hurricane, Utah, I wasn't going to let him do it alone.

I ran out into the road and tried to get attention. After several tries, one car finally pulled up to me. The driver was probably 55 years old and had a scar across his right eye. He got out of the car and asked me what was wrong. I said:

 _"Please believe me! There's this new attraction called Fazbear's Fright with this animatronic that tried to kill us! We just barely survived, but my friend George is going back to keep that thing from getting out and hurting people and I don't want him to die and YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME! PLEASE!"_

After that, I started tearing up. The man put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He then told me:

 _"I believe you."_


	9. Chapter 8: Trapped at Freddy's

_**October 9th, 2023**_

 _ **Mike Schmidt's POV**_

 _ **3:25 PM**_

I was reading the newspaper looking for anything interesting, when I found this one article:

" _ **We're Back! - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

 _After thirty years, the classic band consisting of Freddy Fazbear and his friends finally returns to the stage!_

 _With brand new animatronic technology for a more interactive experience, the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will be the perfect birthday party for kids of all ages!_

 _Located at the local mall._

 _For more information, call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_ "

Well, well, well! They've made a new Freddy's location! Might as well check it out!

 _ **8:20 PM**_

I drove over to the mall. I walked around trying to find the new Freddy's location. It wasn't too long until I found it near the back. I entered into the dining room. It overall looked 3/4 of the size of the dining room for the 90s location. It had plenty of dining tables and arcade machines around. Also, let's not forget the animatronics on the show stage.

Freddy looked extremely identical to how he did in the 90s. Similar top hat and bowtie. Similar microphone. Similar blue eyes. He was slightly chubbier, though not as much as Toy Freddy.

Bonnie was the same lavender-colored bunny I remembered. His guitar was purple, rather than red. He also retained the red bowtie. He had green eyes like Toy Bonnie.

Chica seemed like the perfect in between to 90s Chica and Toy Chica. Her body was thin, but not model-like like Toy Chica. She had the _Let's Eat!_ bib and magenta eyes as well as a pink skirt, pink eyelids, and a cute pink microphone in her right hand with her cupcake with eyes in the left. (STILL CREEPY!)

When I watched the animatronics perform their songs, I felt a huge wave of nostalgia. The animatronics were obviously not the exact same ones from the 90s, as I assumed they were still under FBI custody, but these looked really close.

I then remembered Foxy. I looked around and saw a Kids Cove-like room. I entered the room, only for the tip of the blade of a plastic sword come close to my neck. It was none other than that pirate fox. He looked almost exactly like his 90s counterpart.

Foxy then said:

 _"Ye promise not to hurt Mina?"_

 _"Who the heck is Mi-"_

 _"WILL YE HARM HER OR NOT?!"_

 _"N-NO!"_

Foxy pulled away the blade from my neck.

 _"Good. Ye may proceed."_

What the heck was that?!

Okay, from what I gathered, Mina is apparently Foxy's younger 16-year-old sister. She is loosely based off of Mangle from the 1987 pizzeria. Her design was similar too. She was a white fox with a pink tube top and skirt. On her tube top was a red heart. She didn't really talk as much as the others, just staying silent. From her behavior, she was shy, but always loving and caring for the children. She was also really expressive, with admittingly adorable plush-like yellow eyes.

I just sat in the back as Foxy and Mina performed their goofy shenanigans for the kids. Their performances weren't that bad. Not as memorable as the 90s location, but definitely a perfect update. When I left the cove, I noticed Mina was staring at me with a curious expression on her face.

So, there are five physical animatronics at this location. I should say that they didn't walk around as much at this location as the older ones, but they still did. They moved MUCH faster. They were also a lot more expressive. In the old locations, it just felt like they were computers free-roaming. But here, it actually feels like the characters are really there!

 _ **10:25 PM**_

While I watched the fun and actually pretty hilarious animatronic shows, an employee sixteen years of age walked up to me. He said:

 _"Are you Mike Schmidt?"_

 _"Uh... yes?"_

 _"THE Mike Schmidt? The one that was the final security guard of the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"_

 _"That's me."_

 _"It's such an honor to finally meet you!"_

We shook hands.

 _"Are you interested in becoming a security guard once again at Freddy's?"_

 _"Uh... no thanks."_

 _"Well, in case you change your mind, give us a call."_

He handed me a card with the official phone number on it.

 _"My name's Alex, by the way."_

Alex then left.

It was getting late and the place was closing. But, I had to use the restroom. So, I did. But... maybe for too long. By the time I was done, all the lights in the building were off. I tried to leave, but the exits were locked!

 _"Crap."_

I was trapped.

I didn't know if the robots were homicidal this time, but I was still pretty terrified. My first instinct was to find the security office. From what I know from experience, it's the main place for defense.

I found the hallway that led to the office. It was unnaturally long. The office itself looked more roomy than the 90s office, but not as much and the 1987 location. There was only one door that closed horizontally instead of vertically. There was also an emergency exit, which of course was sealed. There was a phone on the office desk. I dialed the number and called Alex.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Listen, Alex. I'm trapped here."_

 _"What?"_

 _"The exits are locked. I can't leave Freddy's!"_

 _"Too much time in the bathroom?"_

 _"Yep."_

Alex remained silent for awhile, and then told me:

 _"Okay, listen. The doors don't open until 6 AM. Until then, you'll have to just camp._

 _Also, you don't have to worry about the animatronics this time. Every time the place closes, we set the robots to 'Random Mode', where they go ahead and do whatever. They are equipped with night vision, so they can easily recognize you in the dark. So, they won't mistake you for a naked endoskeleton. Bottom line: they will not try to kill you._

 _So, just hang out in the security office until the doors open, but don't be afraid, nothing's going to kill you. Okay? Goodnight."_

 _ **3:27 AM**_

I got some sleep in the office. I had the door closed just in case. By the way, this location runs on unlimited power. Thank god for that!

I decided, for old time's sake, to look at the security cameras to see what kind of randomness was going on. All I can say is I saw plenty of things.

One thing I saw was Mina in Kids Cove sitting at a desk looking at a computer. I couldn't see what was on the computer because the camera did not show the front screen, but I could tell what Mina was looking at really, REALLY made her uncomfortable. She had a disturbed look on her face while she just sat there motionless.

Chica then entered the room.

 _"Um... hey, Mina! Can I see what you're looking at?"_

Mina slowly turned her head and just stared at Chica with that disturbed look. She then turned off the computer, got out of the chair, pointed at Chica and said:

 _"DON'T..."_

She then left the room.

Another thing I saw was Bonnie on the Show Stage literally doing the moonwalk! Yes. These new robots are capable of doing that! He ended up moonwalking straight off the stage and fell onto his back. I could hear him shout:

 _"OW!"_

In the Dining Room, Freddy was imitating Elvis Presley for some reason. He reminded me of The King from the early Chuck E Cheeses. I could not find Foxy anywhere on the cameras.

 _ **4:18 AM**_

After all that randomness, I just turned off the monitor and sat in the chair. I was about to doze off when I heard something hit the office window. I turned on the lights and saw Mina staring at me through the window. She was giving the puppy dog-eyes as if she was begging to be let in.

I tried to ignore it, but she just wouldn't leave. Those puppy dog-eyes didn't go away! She just kept staring at me through the window until I finally broke down and opened the freaking door. Alex said the robots wouldn't hurt me, so what've I got to lose?

Mina walked into the room with a happy expression on her face. She was STILL staring at me. I sat back down in the chair, trying to get some sleep, but Mina was STILL staring at me! And she wasn't stopping! I was incredibly freaked out.

 _"Why the heck are you staring at me? What do you want?!"_

She then grabbed me by the arms. I tried to break free, but her grip was too tight. She then sat in the corner of the office, put me on her lap, and hugged me tight. It was obvious that she was fascinated in me. It's as if I was her stuffed animal. Try picturing a plush Mike Schmidt.

I tried to break free for a while, but eventually gave in. We both eventually fell asleep. I will admit, it felt weird and almost kind of touching that one of the things that tried to kill me long ago was now cuddling with me.

 _ **8:00 AM**_

When I woke up, Mina was still in sleep mode. I got up from her lap, petted her head, and walked out of the office. The pizzeria was open by this time. Kids were swarming in. I was prepared to leave, when Alex walked up to me again.

 _"Were you okay last night, Mike?"_

 _"Yeah. Mina provided some company."_

 _"Oh yeah... She does that a lot. You'd be surprised how many kids get stuck here afterhours. Mina always gives them comfort. By the way, I probably should mention that the animatronics actually have a conscious of their own! By that, I mean they seem like real living beings with the personalities that are programmed for them, which is the only thing pre-programmed. In the original locations, the animatronics had pre-programmed responses to the children's questions. But here, they can figure out what to say on their own."_

 _"Wow... that's pretty cool."_

 _"By the way, did you know we have a breakfast menu?"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yep. Willing to try it for a 40% discount?"_

 _"I.. don't see why not."_

I had breakfast, which wasn't that bad!

However, while I was eating, I heard a lot of ruckus going on in Kids Cove. I went over and saw Mina all by herself trying to entertain the kids. Unfortunately, the kids were constantly tugging at her arms, trying to dismantle her like Mangle in 1987. Why won't kids just learn to NOT tear apart the robots?! However, Mina's material seemed super-glued, so it could not come off. She still looked helpless, though.

I HAD to do something. I walked up to the kids and shouted:

 _"Hey! Leave Mina alone! She is not a take-apart and put-back-together attraction! How would you feel if someone constantly tried to take you apart?! Either don't tear her apart or GET OUT!"_

The kids ran out of the room. I then looked back at Mina, who was staring at me. I COULD SWEAR an actual tear was stroking down her face! She then walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I then hugged back.

 _"It was the least I could do."_

Once she let go, I headed out of the room. I looked back and smiled at Mina.

 ** _October 13th, 2023_**

 ** _11:58 PM_**

I frequently visited this new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I was driving home from my latest visit, when I saw a teenage girl trying to get my attention. I stopped the car, got out and asked her what was wrong. She said:

 _"Please believe me! There's this new attraction called Fazbear's Fright with this animatronic that tried to kill us! We just barely survived, but my friend George is going back to keep that thing from getting out and hurting people and I don't want him to die and YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME! PLEASE!"_

I didn't know there was also a new horror attraction based on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

She then burst into tears. I touched her shoulder and said:

 _"I believe you."_

I then told her to get in the car. We were going to Fazbear's Fright.


	10. Chapter 9: Interrogating Benny (again)

_**October 13th, 2023**_

 _ **Frank Smith's POV**_

 _ **12:24 AM**_

We just autopsied the body. The time of death was approximately two hours before I first arrived at Fazbear's Fright and was chased by Springtrap. Speaking of which, the actual cause of death appears to be someone with superhuman strength that crushed him. There were lots, and I mean LOTS of broken bones. Springtrap is the only thing that could've killed him at that time.

The man is named Chipp Lumper. He was the one who first envisioned Fazbear's Fright. He used to make more kid-friendly attractions. All of them were panned because the animatronics looked too creepy. Chipp figured he could make something scarier, so he decided to use the legacy of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to make the new horror attraction. Unfortunately, it resulted in his gruesome death.

Earlier, around 9:30, we interrogated the clown again. We learned a little more from him before we went nuts again. The conversation went like this:

 _"Benny, why are you trying to stop the Springtrap?"_

 _"B-Because I must!"_

 _"But, why? Why must you stop the Springtrap?"_

There was silence for five seconds, then Benny answered:

 _"The S-Springtrap used to be a man. The man took many children's lives. The children did not go to the afterlife, but instead became ghosts. The ghosts possessed the robot animals. The robot animals were then destroyed by the man. The man was chased and eventually killed in the Springtrap by the ghosts. While the ghosts are free, the Springtrap is still here, and he's going to bring the end to humanity!"_

After that, he went completely nuts again.

 _"I MUST STOP THE SPRINGTRAP! I MUST STOP THE SPRINGTRAP! I MUST STOP THE SPRINGTRAP!"_

After Benny was locked up again, I looked back at the case files I read earlier. I figured that the "children" Benny was referring to were the five kids that went missing that day. The whole "possessing robot animals" thing sounds crazy, but I felt I should go along with it, as I felt it might help explain why Springtrap tried to kill me. I mean, if the dead children possessed animatronics in the past, why couldn't their dead murderer do so now?

Speaking of which, once we get the chance, we will shut down the attraction before it even opens. Then, we're going to destroy Springtrap before he manages to kill more people. Until then, the place will be under our custody. Let's hope Springtrap doesn't leave our sight...


	11. Chapter 10: Night 5 at Fazbear's Fright

_**October 13th, 2023**_

 _ **Mike Schmidt's POV**_

 _ **12:30 AM**_

 _"Yeah... Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I remember that place. In fact, I used to work there! I was a night security guard, just like your friend. Even back then, the animatronics wandered the building and came after me. They were unsuccessful, however."_

I told the girl about all my experiences with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as I drove her to Fazbear's Fright.

 _"Along with Fazbear's Fright, a new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened recently at the mall. The animatronics there are no longer homicidal like they were in '93. I should know because I was actually trapped in there afterhours! Not a single one tried to kill me."_

By the time I finished telling the girl my story, we pulled up to the attraction. I pulled out my flashlight from the glove compartment, got out of the car and entered through the entrance along with the girl. She then pointed to the stage in the lobby and said:

 _"T-The green rabbit w-was located there. It's already moving!"_

 _"Don't worry. We'll just walk through the attraction and get to the office."_

 _"NO! IT'LL KILL YOU!"_

 _"Okay, okay. We'll go around back. There HAS to be a door there."_

We did just that, entered through the back. The gift shop seemed cute, with Freddy Fazbear plush toys and T-shirts. We, of course, arrived at the office, inhabited by the teenage boy the girl talked about. He was listening to a old recording that contained an all too familiar voice:

 _"Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the Safe Room. The Safe Room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer EVER be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

It was nice to hear Phone Guy's voice again after thirty years.

The boy noticed us and spoke to the girl:

 _"Liz? I told you to stay behind!"_

 _"I can't let you do this alone, George. I want you to meet a Freddy Fazbear veteran, Mike Schmidt."_

We shook hands.

 _"N-Nice to meet you, Mr. Schmidt."_

 _"Please, call me Mike."_

 _"Are you really sure you can help us?"_

 _"Are YOU really sure that a green rabbit is trying to kill you? Now, hand over the monitor."_

I looked through all the different cameras and eventually found... Springtrap. The very suit that Purple Guy died in years ago was standing upright in CAM 09.

 _"You gotta be kidding me..."_

I then got up and ran out of the office. George and Liz were shouting at me to come back, but I didn't listen to them. I headed over to the room CAM 08 and Springtrap were located. I found myself staring down something I never thought I see for a long time.

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

HE'S back.

 _"Long time no see, Mikey-Mikey Wikey."_

 _"It's been awhile, Purple Guy."_

 _"Indeed it has."_

We just stared each other down for several minutes.

 _"Take off your mask. Let me see your face."_

 _"With pleasure."_

I then pulled off my mask, revealing my rotted, withered and decayed face.

 _"I see you've served your thirty-year sentence, just like you deserve."_

 _"You-You-You got away once, Mike. You won't get away this-this time."_

 _"Try me."_

I then put my mask back on and charged for him. He swerved out of the way, sending me straight into the wall!

 _"So... that's how-how you're gonna play. If that's the-the-the case, IT'S ON!"_

Mike then ran away, presumably back to the office. Mark my words, HE WILL NOT SURVIVE!

 _ **2:17 AM**_

 _ **George Smith's POV**_

Springtrap is coming in fast. He's already in CAM 04.

I explained to Mike what's been going on this week with Springtrap, the phantoms and the training tapes. He explained to me that the supposed person inside the suit was a murderer. He killed a total of eleven young children back in the 80s. That is messed up.

While looking through the cameras, we encountered the phantom child animatronic again. When it appeared in the office, it lunged at Mike. He quickly pulled out his flashlight and shone it directly at the phantom. It shrieked and slowly disintegrated.

He then said:

 _"Well... that was bright."_

Corny puns aside, he found out how to fend off the phantoms. About time!

I lured Springtrap to CAM 08 with the audio, and Mike headed out the office with his flashlight in hand.

 _ **3:45 AM**_

 _ **Mike Schmidt's POV**_

I wandered around the building, trying to find more phantoms to disintegrate. As long as I can evade Springtrap, I'll be fine.

I wandered into the hallway where CAM 05 was located. I saw a phantom version of Foxy at the other end. He stared at me and I stared at him. He then charged for me. I shone the flashlight at his torso. He tried to stab me in the head with his hook, but he disintegrated before he could make contact. It wouldn't have had any effect anyway, as it's just a hallucination.

I then heard weird, distorted laughter from behind me. I aimed my flashlight behind my shoulder, and looked behind me to see Phantom Freddy disintegrating.

 _"These phantoms can't BEAR the flashlight!"_

I could hear Springtrap in the hall nearby say:

 _"Wow. That was lo-o-ow."_

 _ **5:26 AM**_

 _ **George Smith's POV**_

Mike ran all the way back to the office being chased by Springtrap, most likely for that AWFUL pun. I played the audio to keep Springtrap from getting far. While I kept Springtrap in check, we listened to the final training tape:

 _"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, this is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned Safe Rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base. Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

I got Springtrap over to CAM 07, triggering the phantom chicken in the process. She appeared in the doorway, only to be disintegrated by Mike.

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

Wow. Mike has taken out most of those phantoms with his flashlight! Chances are, he'll take out the rest, but he WON'T take me out! I'm gonna get to him and rip him to shreds for what he's done to me!

If he somehow survives this, I'm not hiding anymore. I'm going to leave this attraction and go after more victims. I used to only do these murders to try and close Fazbear Entertainment, who mistreated its employees at the original restaurant. But, I've gotten so much satisfaction, that I NEED to kill more!

 _ **5:55 AM**_

 _ **Liz Chawan's POV**_

I am so scared right now...

Mike stood around prepared for another phantom to appear. George looked through the cameras to keep Springtrap at bay and to find the rest of the phantoms. Eventually, he found the mangled phantom fox. It appeared in the window and made that ear-piercing radio frequency noise! Mike managed to shine the flashlight on the fox and it disintegrated.

George lured Springtrap to CAM 08, and triggered the phantom marionette. It appeared in the office right behind him. But then, it seemingly mutated, gaining sharp teeth and extremely long claws. It then let out a blood-curdling scream and bit into George's head, despite not doing any physical harm to him. However, it was enough to make him pass out. Mike then shone the flashlight on the marionette and it disintegrated.

I ran over to George, trying to wake him up.

 _"Wake up, George! WAKE UP!"_

 _ **George Smith's POV**_

I prepared for the Phantom Puppet's arrival, but when it did, it mutated into a larger, more nightmarish form. It then tried to bite my head, and while I felt no pain, I started to fall unconscious. Before I passed out, I could hear Liz's cries:

 _"Wake up, George! WAKE UP!"_

I eventually woke up in a completely white area. Was I in... heaven? I looked around the place, seeing nothing but white. I walked around, calling for Liz and Mike, but there was no response.

After looking around for a bit, I heard a child's voice behind me:

 _"George Smith?"_

I turned around and saw five ghosts that resembled children, three boys and two girls.

 _"Uh... hi?"_

One of the boys said:

 _"You are very brave for challenging the Purple Man."_

 _"Purple... Man?"_

 _"The killer in the Spring Bonnie suit!"_

 _"Oh... well... thanks. I'm trying my best to keep him contained."_

One of the girls then said:

 _"He's the one who took our lives. He will do whatever he can to get out. You must destroy him!"_

 _"I don't have enough materials to do so..."_

 _"Then get some! Find something to get rid of him once and for all!"_

A question then popped into my mind. I asked:

 _"Wait a minute... were those phantoms YOU guys?"_

Another one of the boys said:

 _"Yes. Thirty years ago, Mike Schmidt freed us and jailed the Purple Man in the Spring Bonnie suit. But, as you know, he's resurfaced and needs to be destroyed. We wanted to warn you of that, but the only thing we were allowed to do as phantoms was scare you and throw you off. We didn't intend to do that, but we couldn't do anything else."_

 _"But... there's six phantoms and there only five of you."_

After I said that, the sixth child appeared right in front of me. He then said:

 _"It's up to you, Liz and Mike. Springtrap must be destroyed before he escapes and takes more victims."_

 _"I assure you, we'll somehow destroy him."_

 _"We're all counting on you. Now, GOOOOO!"_

I suddenly began falling through the floor. Darkness then covered my vision. I then woke up back in the security office of Fazbear's Fright. I then heard Liz:

 _"OH MY GOD, GEORGE!"_

 _ **Liz Chawan's POV**_

George is awake!

I hugged him tightly. But then, I heard the sound of Springtrap crawling through the vent connected to the office. George and I got up and I shrieked as Springtrap crawled out of the vent. He stood up, with a psychotic look in his eyes.

 _"No-o-o more Mr. Ni-Ni-Nice Guy! IT'S TIME TO DIE!"_

Mike then asked:

 _"You were being nice? I don't recall you ever being nice thirty years ago..."_

 _"SHUT UP! IT'S A FREAKING FIGURE OF SPEECH! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D BECOME SO ANNOYING!"_

Springtrap then reached out and grabbed my right arm. I tried to break free, but it was no use. Springtrap tightened his grip and it was so painful my arm actually started bleeding. George shouted:

 _"Liz! No!"_

 _ **Mike Schmidt's POV**_

I reached into the box of masks and props, grabbed the old red guitar, and smashed it on Springtrap's head.

 _"O-O-O-O-OW!"_

Springtrap covered his head in pain and let go of Liz. Her arm was bleeding and it looked painful. George placed her injured arm on his shoulder and, along with me, rushed out the office. We ran to the CAM 02 hallway with Springtrap coming in hot. I shone the flashlight into his eyes, and he covered his eyes and shouted:

 _"GAH! OH... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

He then charged at us again, and we swerved out of the way. Springtrap then ran straight into the wall of CAM 03 with a loud

 **' _SMASH!_ '**

Springtrap then fell to the ground.

 _ **6:00 AM**_

All three of us got out alive. George told me to drive to his house to get some weapons and then to the hospital, because we needed to get Liz medical attention and we needed to destroy Springtrap. I was totally fine with that.

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

Wow. Just... wow.

Those three SOMEHOW managed to evade my wrath and now they're going to get weapons to destroy me. HOW DID I NOT KILL THEM?!

Okay, time to stop focusing on them and focus on my goal: escaping this attraction. They may have weapons, but I'm still gonna wreak havoc! I'm gonna take awhile to get out, but when I do... OH, WHEN I DO...


	12. Chapter 11: Fazbear's Fight

_**October 13th, 2023**_

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

 _ **6:30 AM**_

I just stood there on the stage in the lobby waiting for the perfect time to break out. There was nobody at the entrance, so this was my chance. I began to walk towards the entrance, but then I saw two boys coming, so I quickly went back to my position.

The two boys were approximately 16 years of age. One was Tad, a Fazbear's Fright employee, and the other was Alex. They were angry at each other and kept claiming one guy's attraction is damaging the reputation of the other. Alex apparently worked at... FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA?! THEY OPENED A NEW ONE?! WHAT?!

They were FURIOUS, yelling insults at each other and occasionally slightly shoving each other. Then, Tad punched Alex in the face and they just started fighting. They ended up going into the attraction. I decided to follow the fight, because this was interesting.

Alex was strangling Tad against the wall. Tad then kicked Alex in you-know-where and tried to run to the next hallway, but tripped. After recovering, Alex ran after Tad. I went to the closet in the lobby and picked up several matches and a bucket of oil. I was going to burn this place down so I could escape.

By the time I caught up with Tad and Alex, without them noticing me of course, they were in the CAM 02 hallway kicking and punching each other. Tad whacked Alex on the head and pushed him down the hall. He quickly recovered, smacked Tad in the jaw and they went into the hall outside the office. I slowly followed behind. I was going to burn them alive.

Before I could enter the office hallway, Tad and Alex were already IN the office. Alex grabbed Tad's head and began slamming him into the security monitor, and presumably the audio button, over and over. The child sound effect began playing over and over and over, causing the suit to head towards it.

REALLY?!

Thankfully, the audio systems went down fast, so I regained control and headed towards the office. Surprisingly, they did not see me through the office window. I could see, however, that Tad retaliated and tossed Alex into the Maintenance Panel, starting the audio system reboot process SOMEHOW. I entered the office, grabbed Alex, and punched my right arm through his stomach.

Tad cowered into the corner. I took the oil bucket and splashed it all over him. I then lit a match, and threw it into the oil, concealing Tad in flames. He screamed in agony. I then turned around and was about to leave when Alex, just barely alive, grabbed my leg. I lit another match and dropped it on him. As he burned, I went through the gift shop and left the attraction.

I'm FREE!

 ** _George Smith's POV_**

We dropped Liz off at the hospital. I felt really bad for pulling her into this. She nearly lost her arm because of me. And, if Springtrap does escape, her entire life could be next. After checking her in, Mike and I drove back to Fazbear's Fright. We were equipped with lots of axes and lighters we were going to use to destroy Springtrap.

However, when we arrived at the amusement park, the attraction was IN FLAMES! We got out of the car and rushed to the scene. I saw oil footprints in the concrete starting from out the back door and leading outside the attraction.

 _"Oh no... Springtrap's on the loose."_


	13. Chapter 12: Springtrap on the loose

_**October 13th, 2023**_

 _ **George Smith's POV**_

 _ **7:20 AM**_

Mike and I drove around town following the oil footsteps. We had to find Springtrap, or else he could murder who knows how many people. Even if we do find him, it's going to take a lot of weapons to take him down.

After several minutes of driving, we followed the footsteps to the local mall. Mike then muttered:

 _"Oh no..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"He realized there's a new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! He's going to terrorize it!"_

 _"Why would he attack Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"_

Mike was out of the car and running to the entrance to the mall by the time I asked that question. I grabbed some of our weapons and followed him as he ran through the mall and all the way to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. For a 50-year-old man, Mike was FAST.

When we arrived, Springtrap was nowhere to be seen. The oil footprints did not lead to the restaurant, so he was probably still looking for it. Mike didn't want to run in and try to warn everyone, because he felt no one would believe him and everyone would think he was mentally insane. So, we snuck around back to the security office, knocked out the security guard with the non-sharp end of an axe, and looked through the security cameras trying to find Springtrap.

 _ **Mike Schmidt's POV**_

One thing I forgot to mention about the new security system is that the monitor doesn't just have access to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's cameras. It has access to all the cameras in the WHOLE MALL. I literally did not know this until just now. This would really help us try to track Springtrap and see how far he was from the pizzeria.

After a bit of searching, we found him over on the other side of the mall, causing complete chaos. He was throwing people into glass displays, tossing Hot Dog carts in the air, and even shoving people down the escalators. People were literally dying before our eyes. What was once a friendly mall became a human slaughterhouse.

I told George to stay in the office, keep track of Springtrap on the cameras, and most importantly, CALL THE POLICE. I told him to tell them that an extremely violent riot broke out. They obviously wouldn't believe a green animatronic rabbit was murdering people. I grabbed the axe, ran out of the emergency exit in the office, headed out of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and all the way to the other side of the mall, where Springtrap was located.

When I arrived, the whole area was trashed. Flipped over Hot Dog carts, shattered glass and human corpses were EVERYWHERE! I felt extremely nauseous looking at all the poor people that were killed. I saw Springtrap, who was now really far away, heading into a Dunkin' Donuts. I ran after him. When I got in the restaurant, he was holding the cashier by the neck. There were several more bodies of innocent people on the ground. The few people still alive were cowering in terror. When Springtrap noticed me, he put the cashier down and began walking towards me.

I slowly backed away, out of the restaurant. Once Springtrap was close enough, I swung the axe and hit him in the torso. Unfortunately, it did nothing to him. He grabbed the axe and swung it at me. I barely jumped out of the way, and unfortunately off the edge. I fell from the second floor 15 feet and landed on a fruit cart.

 _"Ow..."_

I was covered in watermelon, pineapple and lots of other fruits. I could see Springtrap on the second floor, holding the axe and staring down at me. He then walked away. I barely got up and recovered from that fall.

This was just great. I was covered in fruit and disarmed. I ran to the stairway and started to go up, but because I was covered in fruit, I kept slipping and tumbling down the stairs. I then decided to head to the elevator.


	14. Chapter 13: Spinglocked

_**October 13th, 2023**_

 _ **Frank Smith's POV**_

 _ **7:40 AM**_

We received a call from the local mall informing us of a "riot". It was George! Despite his claims, I knew it was Springtrap. He somehow escaped the Fazbear's Fright attraction and is terrorizing the mall. My theory was confirmed when we received another 911 call informing us that Fazbear's Fright burned down and was slowly taking the rest of the theme park with it.

The firefighters went to deal with the fire at the amusement park and we prepared to head to the mall to deal with Springtrap. When I got in the "shotgun" seat, I expected my partner to be driving. He wasn't. Instead, Benny the Clown was in the driver's seat.

 _"We must stop the Springtrap!"_

 _"Wait... Wait... WHAT?!"_

Benny slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the car hit the road, crashing through the garage door in the process. The other police cars followed behind us. I was just screaming as Benny drove extremely fast towards the mall, dodging the other vehicles on the road.

 _ **George Smith's POV**_

Springtrap is not only holding Mike's axe, but is getting closer to the restaurant, even if he doesn't know it. Mike is nowhere to be found. I didn't assume he was dead, but he definitely wouldn't be able to stop Springtrap before he reached the restaurant.

I suddenly heard footsteps outside the office. These weren't normal footsteps, rather robot footsteps. I looked at the office doorway and saw nothing. I looked back at the cameras and saw Springtrap was chasing a little girl across the second floor with the axe. The mother was on the ground, dead. If I thought Mike was fast, Springtrap... GOOD FREAKING LORD! When it seemed he was right about to grab the girl, he slipped on a puddle of spilled soda and fell to the ground, dropping the axe.

Suddenly, I heard a bubbly, female voice behind me say:

 _"I-I hope she's okay..."_

I immediately whipped my head around and saw a white fox animatronic with a pink tube top with a red heart on it, a pink skirt, and puppy dog-eyes behind me. I jumped and fell out of my chair.

 _"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean t-to scare you."_

She reached out her hand and helped me up. I shouted:

 _"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry..."_

 _"Just... just don't do that again."_

I sat back down in my chair and looked back at the cameras. The girl Springtrap was chasing was now really far away from him. However, Springtrap was almost fully recovering from his slippery situation. I turned off the cameras for a bit and talked with the white fox.

 _"My name is George, by the way. George Smith."_

 _"M-Mine is Mina. Mina the Funtime Fox."_

 _"...Interesting name..."_

I quickly looked back the cameras. Springtrap was back on his feet with the axe and continuing his pursuit for the girl. I also saw Mike, covered in fruit, coming out of the elevator.

 _"W-Wait... is that Mike?"_

 _"Uh... yeah?"_

 _"H-He was trapped in the restaurant a few nights ago! I kept him safe!"_

 _"Well... you can trust me, Mina. I'm a friend of Mike's."_

 _ **Mike Schmidt's POV**_

Well... today is going well. I'm covered in fruit and Springtrap is far away from me.

I finally got back up to the second floor via the elevator. I headed into the Dunkin' Donuts Springtrap wrecked. I grabbed a cup, got some water from the Fountain Machine, and poured it all over me to get the fruit off.

I looked around the damaged area for SOMETHING to fight Springtrap. He had my axe, so I needed to find something else. I noticed a gun shop, so I went there. When I entered, the shop owner was dead and guns and bullets were lying all over the place. I dug through the pile of guns and eventually found a shotgun. I put six bullets in, cocked the gun, and ran out the shop and after Springtrap.

 _ **George Smith's POV**_

Springtrap was closing in on the girl. The girl then ran into a nearby closet and slammed the door shut. Springtrap tried to break it down, but the door appeared to be too strong. Eventually, he gave up and walked away. Mina then said:

 _"W-We have to comfort that girl..."_

 _"If we go out, we'd risk bumping into Springtrap. He'd kill me quickly."_

Then, Mina looked like she had an idea.

 _"Get inside me, George."_

She stood up tall and her costume opened up, revealing her endoskeleton. The endoskeleton then opened up, possibly allowing someone to step inside. I was a little nervous about doing this, I'm not gonna lie.

 _"It's okay, George. It won't hurt."_

I slowly stepped into the endoskeleton and put my arms in the exact position Mina's arms were.

 _"A-Alright... now don't move."_

The endoskeleton then closed, concealing me inside. Then, the costume closed. None of this hurt at all.

I was inside Mina.

 _"Okay... you can move now."_

Mina's voice was now like a supercomputer talking to me. Her voice was still bubbly, but the voice itself was no longer coming from the mouth. It was coming from small radios inside the endoskeleton.

I moved my arms around inside the costume. I opened and closed my jaw repeatedly. The costumes jaw did the same. When I blinked, the costumes eyes blinked. Whatever I did inside, the costume does outside.

 _"Woah... this is impressive. The people who made you did a great job."_

 _"Y-Yeah. They knew how to incorporate the springlocks safely."_

 _"Wait... SPRINGLOCKS?!"_

 _"P-Please don't be afraid. The springlocks very rarely come loose. And even if they do, it won't kill you."_

 _"You... your a springlock suit?"_

 _"Not just me. My big brother, Foxy, and all the others. The suit mode is only used sparingly, as in if one of us breaks down in animatronic mode. The suit mode is then used to get us over to the Parts/Service room."_

 _"It's just... Springtrap, the green bunny, is a springlock suit."_

 _"This is why you're wearing me. The new springlock suits like myself are much stronger and resistant than the old ones. Even if we do bump into Springtrap, you won't be harmed seriously. Sure, I will feel the pain, but the suit won't receive damage and the person wearing it will not be harmed."_

I, wearing Mina, went out the emergency exit in the office and headed towards where the girl in the closet was. Strangely, we never encountered Springtrap. When we went up to the door, Mina then told me:

 _"Before we go in, I'm going to enable voice emulation."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Once I set this feature, when you speak on the inside, the suit will emulate what you say in my voice on the outside."_

 _"Hmm... that's cool."_

 _"Give me a second..."_

After a while, the emulation feature turned on. I slowly opened the closet door and saw the little girl crying in the corner. I slowly walked towards her, knelt down and spoke to her.

 _"Hey... what's wrong?"_

 _"M-M-My mommy i-i-is dead. *sniff* A-A-And the thing that killed her i-is coming a-after me."_

 _"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't get you."_

I gave the girl a big warm hug as she continued crying.

 _"It's okay... I'm here..."_

 _ **Mike Schmidt's POV**_

I ran as fast as I could to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as I assumed that Springtrap was almost there. When I could see the building from far away, I saw Springtrap entering through the entrance. Then, I heard someone get hit by the axe. An employee, with an axe wound in his stomach, was thrown through the doorway shortly after. I then started to hear screams from inside the building.

This is not good.


	15. Chapter 14: The Final Battle

_**October 13th, 2023**_

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

 _ **7:56 AM**_

I entered the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and, to my delight, people started screaming in terror when they saw me. Most of them rushed for the main exit. I grabbed one guy with my empty hand, picked him up, and slammed him onto the ground. I could hear his bones crack.

I saw the animatronics up on the stage staring down at me with their endoskeleton eyes. I saw no threat to them, because even if they can walk around, they possibly wouldn't stand a chance against me. I've destroyed animatronics before, as a human, so I feel I can destroy them again, as Springtrap, if they get in my way.

 _ **George Smith's POV**_

I, wearing Mina of course, took the girl's hand and took her around back and into the security office of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We heard lots of screams coming from the dining area. I noticed on the cameras that Springtrap was IN the building terrorizing everyone.

I told the girl to stay put and to not leave the office at all costs. I then pressed the _Door_ button and entered the hallway that led to the dining room just before the door closed behind me. Mina then turned off voice emulation and talked to me as we headed towards the dining area.

 _"W-What are you doing?"_

 _"Springtrap is in the building. He's going to kill lots of people. We can't let that happen."_

I then entered the dining room, where lots of people were trying to run away from Springtrap. He then noticed me. He also noticed a teenage girl nearby. He then grabbed her, wrapped his arm around her neck, and held her hostage. He then said:

 _"YOU! WHITE FO-O-O-OX! TELL ME WHERE GEORGE IS OR-OR I'LL KILL THE GIRL!"_

I then told him:

 _"He's right here."_

I had Mina then open herself up, allowing me to get out and stare Springtrap down face to face. He was stunned, as the "white fox" was a springlock suit like him. I could hear Mina whispering:

 _"George! No!"_

I then demanded:

 _"Now... let the girl go."_

 _"Oh... Boy, it's much more complicated than that. You're going to do whatever I tell you to do or I will- Wait, are you breathing straight into my arm?!"_

The teen was actually breathing into the arm holding her neck. A loud _CLUNK_ was immediately heard. She then managed to slip out of his grasp.

 _"Oh... crud."_

 **' _CRUNCH!_ '**

Springtrap began yelling as he fell to the ground, dropping the axe. The teen's breath loosened the springlocks, causing him to temporarily be in pain. While he was trying to recover, I grabbed the axe and hit him in the head with it. He then fell unconscious. Mina, who had put herself back together by this point, helped me get everyone else out. We successfully got everyone out the main exit.

Suddenly, we heard a loud, angry yell. Then, Springtrap, in a rage, grabbed Mina by the neck and threw her into the dining room. He then punched me in the stomach, sending both me and the axe to the floor. He then retrieved it and headed into the dining room after Mina. I shouted weakly:

 _"MINA! NO!"_

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

Stupid white fox.

I began smashing her with my axe repeatedly. However, although she appeared to feel the pain, the suit didn't receive a single dent. I grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. Despite being a robot, she was gagging and choking as if she were a living creature. I tried to slit her endoskeleton throat with the axe, again to no avail.

 _"WHY WON'T YOU JUST BREAK?!"_

I then slammed her onto the ground just like that guy from earlier. I then put my foot on her head and prepared to try and crush her with it. Then, George entered the room, having recovered from the blow to the stomach.

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!"_

I then removed my foot from Mina's head and kicked her aside.

 _"Ah-h-h-h, George. First Liz, now the fox? You'd just throw yourself in front of me to protect pe-pe-people, huh? Even when you DON'T HAVE ANY-"_

I suddenly backed up into another animatronic. I slowly turned my head around and saw...

 _"Foxy..."_

 _ **Frank Smith's POV**_

Benny and I were closing in on the mall. Unfortunately, the main road that led to the entrance was caught in a traffic jam. However, there was a bridge being constructed over the mall, so Benny steered the car onto the under-construction road, knocking over most of the warning signs.

I was just sitting in the front seat screaming as Benny drove recklessly up the road with the other cops right behind us. My heart was beating faster than a roller coaster. I obviously couldn't tase Benny, as the car would spin out and crash, especially on the bridge.

I could do nothing but hold on tight as Benny started driving even faster as we were about to go off the edge of the incomplete bridge. Construction workers quickly noticed us coming and began trying to move their equipment out of the way.

 _ **George Smith's POV**_

Foxy was standing behind Springtrap with his endoskeleton eyes. He had a plastic sword and his hook on standby. He then said:

 _"Ye will pay the price for hurtin' me sister!"_

Foxy let out a loud, ear-piercing screech and swung his hook, tearing a bit of Springtrap's costume off. He then whacked Springtrap on the head with his plastic sword. Springtrap quickly retaliated by grabbing Foxy by the neck, causing him to drop his sword, and threw him into the wall.

As Foxy slowly got back up, I looked over at the show stage and saw the other animatronics were ready for battle. The lavender bunny carrying an electric guitar hopped of the stage (literally) and headed after Springtrap, who was engaging Foxy again.

Springtrap tossed Foxy aside and charged at the lavender bunny. The lavender bunny swung his guitar and clashed with Springtrap's axe. The two animatronic rabbits fought, axe and guitar clashing. Eventually, the lavender bunny knocked Springtrap's axe out of his hands. He then smacked Springtrap in the face with his guitar, not only breaking it, but sending Springtrap tumbling. Springtrap quickly got back up and punched the lavender bunny in the face. It knocked him over, but, again, there was no dent in the costume.

As the lavender bunny got back up, the yellow chicken was also off the stage and holding a cupcake with eyes on a plate. Springtrap turned around, only for the cupcake to be splat right in his face. Because the frosting got on the springlocks, the suit went off again, causing Springtrap to fall down in pain.

Springtrap recovered quickly, wiped off the frosting, and headed after me. He grabbed me by the head and shouted:

 _"YOU STUPID ROBOTS! SURRENDER OR THE BOY DIES!"_

The animatronics just stared at us, not knowing what to do.

 _ **Mike Schmidt's POV**_

By the time I arrived at Freddy's, the whole entrance was flooded with people. I had to get inside, so, I fired my shotgun in the air to get everyone's attention. They quickly cleared up a path so I could get to the doorway.

 _"Out of the way! Out of the way! Maniac with a shotgun coming through!"_

I burst down the doors and entered the dining area. Springtrap had George hostage and the other animatronics were just staring. Springtrap quickly noticed me.

 _"Back for mo-o-ore, Mike?"_

 _"Let George go. I have been your target for thirty years."_

 _"Actually, si-i-ince I have your precious friend hostage, YOU can't attack me. So, I basic-basically have an advantage against you-"_

Before he could finish, Mina had crawled over to him, carrying her brother's sword, and whacked him in the right foot with it. He cried out in pain and let go of George. He then grabbed Mina and was about to slam her onto the ground, but I cocked my gun and shot him, causing him to let her go. I shouted:

 _"Come on! Fight me! What are you? Chicken?"_

Chica suddenly shouted:

 _"HEY!"_

Springtrap began slowly walking towards me. I cocked the gun again and fired. It did nothing. I fired again. It did nothing. I fired a third time. It did nothing. I was backed up against the wall and Springtrap was standing by the doorway. I fired a fourth time. It did nothing.

I tried to fire a fifth time, but all that was heard was the click of the hammer.

I was out of ammo.

I heard Springtrap chuckle as he closed in on me. I tried to whack him with the shotgun, but he grabbed it out of my hands and snapped it in two. He then grabbed me by the neck and began choking me. Suddenly, we heard a little girl shout:

 _"LET GO OF HIM, PURPLE MAN!"_

I looked behind Springtrap and saw all six phantom animatronics from Fazbear's Fright. They then changed into six child spirits. Six of the missing children had returned. Springtrap let go of me and turned to face the ghosts. He said:

 _"You... Ha ha ha ha! I'm not afrai-aid of you anymore. You thought for-for-forcing me into the suit would get rid of me forever. You THOUGHT I wouldn't be able to do more harm. Dead or alive, you kids are COMPLETE-ETELY STUPID!"_

One of the boys then said:

 _"You will leave our rescuer alone. We will deal with you ourselves."  
_

Springtrap turned back to face me _._ He then charged at me and yelled:

 _"NO WAY! IT'S TIME TO DIE, MIKE!"_

 _ **Frank Smith's POV**_

The car went straight over the edge. It did a whole front flip. Benny and I held on tightly as the car smashed its way through the glass dome and into the mall. The people below ran out of the way as the car landed on the second floor of the mall. All the tires popped and the car slid across the floor towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where the 911 call came from.

There was a huge crowd of people near the entrance. The people ran out of the way as the car burst through the entrance doorway, entered the dining room, and rammed into Springtrap. He tumbled over the car and fell onto the floor. The car finally stopped when it hit the wall.

I tumbled out of the car door and onto the ground. I then heard my brother:

 _"Frank?! Is that you?!"_

He helped me up. I could barely stay standing. I felt really nauseous after that wild ride.

 _ **George Smith's POV**_

I did NOT expect my older brother to show up!

He appeared to be worn out, as if he had been on a roller coaster and couldn't get off for several minutes. He was not the driver of the car, however. Instead, it was a weird clown.

All the ghost children were laughing at Springtraps misery. Then, he slowly got up after being hit by the car's entrance.

 _"O-O-Oh, GOD! CAN THIS GET ANY-ANY WORSE?!"_

Then, the clown got out of the car and stared directly at Springtrap. He began shuddering and slowly walking towards him saying:

 _"The Springtrap... The Springtrap... I must stop it... I must stop the Springtrap... I MUST STOP THE SPRINGTRAP! I MUST STOP THE SPRINGTRAP!"_

Springtrap then yelled and both he and the clown charged for each other.

 _ **Mike Schmidt's POV**_

Whoever that cop was, his car saved my life!

The clown leapt onto Springtrap and started punching his shoulder repeatedly shouting _"I MUST STOP THE SPRINGTRAP!"_ Springtrap seemed really annoyed, trying to pull the clown off of him. This whole scuffle went outside the restaurant. All the people outside backed away as Springtrap and the clown continued their fight.

I searched through the police car for something to finish off Springtrap once and for all. I didn't find anymore shotgun bullets, though it wouldn't have mattered, but I did find a grenade. I grabbed it and prepared to go after Springtrap. George then said:

 _"Mike, what are you doing?"_

 _"I'm gonna end this, George."_

 _"Do you even know how to properly use a grenade?"_

 _"Nope. No I don't."_

I ran out the main exit and over to where everything was going down. Springtrap was holding the clown by the neck. He then threw the clown into the wall, knocking him out. As Springtrap turned to face me, I shouted:

 _"COME ON, YOU LEPRECHAUN! I'VE GOT SOMETHING FOR YA NOW!"_

I looked at the grenade I was holding in my right hand. I figured that when I remove the pin, the grenade blows up. So, I put my thumb on the pin as Springtrap slowly began walking towards me.

 _"THAT'S IT! COME HERE, BOY! COME ON!"_

The people standing by began running away from the grenade as Springtrap got closer and closer. I stood my ground, not even thinking about running away. I then pulled the pin out and threw the grenade. Unfortunately, it didn't go so smoothly.

The grenade got stuck to my right shirt sleeve.

I tried to pull it off my shirt, but it was no use. I could hear Springtrap chuckling. I suddenly heard Mina behind me:

 _"Mike!"_

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the grenade unstuck. Mina came closer and tried to help, but I shouted:

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME, MINA!"_

I kept looking back between Mina and Springtrap, who was closing in.

 _"GET BACK, MINA!"_

Mina whimpered as she backed away. I could see her ears droop. I then turned back to Springtrap and charged at him. I yelled:

 _"FALCON... PUUUNCH!"_

 **' _KA-BOOM!_ '**

Orange and grey engulfed my vision. I flew back and hit my head on the wall. I could hear nothing but my ear ringing.

I slowly looked back up, with my vision blurring. I could see what appeared to be my right arm completely blown off and lying on the ground. I also saw Springtrap, completely on fire. He was still walking towards me, even slower. However, he did not progress any further. He then fell to the ground, and his head tumbled off and rolled across the floor. The head stopped right in front of me. I saw those human eyes stare at me.

As my vision got blurrier and blurrier, I could hear one of the girls' spirits say to me:

 _"Thank you... Mike."_

As I lost consciousness, I heard Mina scream:

 _"MIKE! NOOOOO!"_


	16. Chapter 15: Recovery

_**October 14th, 2023**_

 _ **Mike Schmidt's POV**_

 _ **10:00 AM**_

I woke up in the hospital on a hospital bed. I could hear the sound of the heart monitor. There was also a nurse in the room.

Deja vu, huh?

The nurse told me:

 _"Good morning, Mike Schmidt. Your arm was completely blown off in the explosion. Doctors spent a long time trying to help you."_

 _"Did... Did they succeed?"_

 _"Your arm speaks for itself."_

I looked over where my right arm would be. I now had a metal endoskeleton arm replacing the one lost. I wiggled my fingers, and the endoskeleton fingers wiggled.

 _"The Doctors could not stitch your original arm back on. Right when they were about to decide that you'd have to live the rest of your life without a right arm, the robot arm was anonymously donated to us."_

 _"Okay... Oh, and if there's anyone outside waiting for me, let them in."_

The nurse opened the door and George entered. He said:

 _"You okay, Mike?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"I'm sorry about your arm, man."_

 _"It's fine. I just hope I destroyed Springtrap."_

 _"'Destroyed'? Mike, you freaking TORCHED him! There's barely anything left of him! He completely burned to a crisp!"_

 _"Good..."_

I actually felt relieved. Springtrap, the most dangerous relic of the old, sinister, and site of murder Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was now lay to rest forever.

 _ **12:12 PM**_

" _ **IT BURNS! - Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!**_

 _A new local attraction based on an ancient pizza chain has burned down overnight._

 _Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it is believed to have been caused by faulty wiring._

 _Two bodies were retrieved and have yet to be identified. Aside from that, very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold at a public auction._

 _In other news, the one animatronic retrieved from the old pizzeria escaped the attraction and wreaked havoc at the local mall. It was stopped by a grenade and has almost completely burned away. The few remains have been put into custody and will be examined by scientists. Once they are proved to be safe for society, they too will be sold at the public auction._ "

I read the latest newspaper article as George's older brother, Frank, drove us over to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for lunch. When we arrived, it wasn't as busy as before. There was no animatronic show that day, as all the animatronics were turned off, presumably being checked for damages.

As we ate our pizza, which was pretty good by the way, I noticed over at Kids Cove that Mina was missing her right arm.


	17. Chapter 16: Spiritual Contact

_**October 14th, 2023**_

 _ **Frank Smith's POV**_

 _ **1:10 PM**_

We dropped Mike off at his apartment. As George and I drove around the town, I talked to him about everything that happened today.

 _"Today certainly has been crazy, George."_

 _"Yep. Actually, this whole week has been crazy. We've survived an evil green mechanical bunny possessed by a serial killer that murdered children many years ago. I never thought this would've happened when I first read that newspaper ad for Fazbear's Fright."_

 _"By the way, Benny, that clown that attacked Springtrap, has been put in the hospital. He's wanted to go after Springtrap ever since the start of the week."_

George then looked like he just remembered something. He then asked:

 _"Frank, can we stop at the hospital real quick?"_

 ** _George Smith's POV_**

We did just that. I went to Liz's room to see how she was doing. Her arm was severely hurt, but unlike Mike's arm, it's still able to be fixed.

Either way, I felt really bad for bringing her into all this. It was my fault she nearly lost her arm. Would she hate me?

When I entered the room, she was lying in bed awake. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I told her:

 _"Look... I'm sorry I pulled you into this. It's my fault that you ended up here. I'm sorry..."_

She just stared at me. She then asked:

 _"Did... Did we get Springtrap? Did we stop him?"_

 _"Yeah... we got him alright. Mike blew him to smithereens!"_

Liz then put her uninjured hand on mine.

 _"Good."_

 _ **10:00 PM**_

 _ **Mike Schmidt's POV**_

My old friend Fritz has spent days upon days working on a new device which will allow contact with people in the afterlife without needing to have them possess something. He and I felt that it's about time for the technology to communicate with the dead to exist.

Thanks to George's older brother, we learned the identities of most of the kids. We decided to start with Jerry Glose, who was the kid murdered at FredBear's Family Diner in 1979. It took several hours, and several smoke alarms, but we eventually got through!

The machine itself was shaped like a lamp, in fact it was both that and a spiritual contactor. It ran on battery, much like an iPhone or iPad, but also had a charger which plugged into the wall. It had a satellite on top which made lots of beeps whenever contact with the afterlife was being made.

As I said, we eventually pulled through and could hear the boy. I spoke with him:

" _Jerry Glose?"_

" _Huh..."_

" _Jerry? Can you hear me?"_

" _Huh..."_

" _Jerry?"_

" _Who... Who are you?"_

" _My name is Mike. I'm from the overworld. My friend and I have made a device that allows contact with you."_

" _Can... Can I talk to my dad?"_

" _Um... hang on a minute."_

I had Fritz look online and see if his father, Manny Glose, was still alive. He was, at age 55. We then called him.

" _Hello?"_

" _Are you Manny Glose?"_

" _Yes. Who is this?"_

" _My name is Mike Schmidt. I have some good news involving your son."_

" _What?"_

Fritz and I placed the machine over by the phone. Manny then said:

" _Hello?!"_

Then, Jerry spoke to his father:

" _D-Dad?"_

 **THE END**


	18. Credits

**Based on the "Five Nights at Freddy's" video game series created by**

Scott Cawthon

 **Written by**

Christopher Steve

 **Springtrap's dialogue inspired by**

David Near on YouTube

 **Special thanks**

David Near

Bridgette Near

MrCreepyPasta

All the FNAF fans and theorists

Scott Cawthon

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **NOTE:**_ _Just like the previous story, you are free to do a reading of this story or adapt it into a movie. And just like before, I'm constantly updating the story to fix any errors. So, make sure to say at the beginning of your video(s): "The following story is being constantly updated by the creator, so the following excerpt may be outdated if you are reading this after_ _(put the date you read the chapter here)_ _"._


End file.
